Super Mario: Darkened Kingdom
Super Mario: Darkened Kingdom is a fan fiction videogame. Plot Bowser Jr. had made a fire moat around Toadsworth's office and they are keeping him trapped and now their holding him hostage. and their kidnapping him and while Mario was saving Peach from havoc.(Bowser made her normal moat into a lava moat and flooded her castle with it) Bowser Jr. was making a fire moat around Toadsworth's office and they were keeping him hostage. And their now kidnapping him. Along with Peach, Luigi followed Mario out of the castle and took some Toads with them. And Yoshi was in a lot of trouble. He was in a pit made by the False Clones and Their Leader Oiram. And for Wario,Waluigi,Bowser and Bowser Jr. they where safe and Wario was in Bowser's Castle getting training with Waluigi. Bowser was in his Koopa Clown Car safe and secure watching Peach's Castle get flooded with lava safe from total death. Bowser Jr. was in the unsafe place Toadsworth's office but Bowser Jr. had an escape rescue team. While the Mushroom Kingdom was in life risking danger, Wario,Waluigi,Bowser, and Bowser Jr. weren't in trouble. And Level 1 Takes place while this occurs...... Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Yoshi *Peach *Toad Hidden Characters *Waluigi *Princess Daisy *Birdo *Donkey Kong Worlds and Levels World 1: Mushroom Kingdom The Mushroom Kingdom has been darkened and evil is coming out from every corner. Time to stop evil in the Homeland. World 2: Death Desert After passing through the gate, you are not alone. And The Outpost of Oiram awaits you. World 3: Beastly Beach The beach is really not relaxing. This is not going to be as easy as the last one. Prepare to accelerate through this one. World 4: Forest of Fire In the flaming depths of the forest, you will find yourself underground, in sewers, and even in the forest! This will be a big place! World 5: Icy Illusion Yay! Ice skating! Snowboarding! Sliding! Sounds fun eh? Well nope. This will difficult and also, you will slide but not Ice Skate or Snowboard. Instead, you will be challenged! World 6: Murder Mountain Oh, yes the name. It has the word murder in it. You ask why? Cause death is featured there a lot. World 7: Volcano Valley The fire world of death. Wow. Maximum challenge awaits Mario and everyone else! Its amazing how hard this is. Good Luck! World 8: Darkened Kingdom Final world of the game and where the Shadowreavers are. No matter how good you are, you WILL die!!!!!!!!!!!! Warp Pipe World This is the Warp Pipe section of the map. If you go into one you will be randomly sent into a whole different level. Extra Worlds World 9: The Sky After you beat Bowser you gain access to a cannon in '''Fortress 4 '''that was an enemy cannon previously. It will shoot you into the sky. World 10: The Temple A series of levels similar to the Temples in Zelda 2:The Adventure of Link. Contains a secret warp spot. Custom Battle *Race *Race to the finish in 2 player! *Tournament *Face players and computers and win the contest! *Battle *Battle each other in over 15 stages to brawl on! *Level Editor *Make your own stages and choose modes! *Capture the Flag *Choose from Red, Blue, Yellow and Green and capture the flags! Two teams per match. Hidden Modes *Glide Race *Glide the fastest and your definitely going to win! *Challenger Fight *Fight, Slide, Destroy and Challenge all of the battle parts! *Jingle Run *Run while jingling Nails! Stats *Mario: power *** speed *** jump **** rating **** *Luigi: power ** speed *** jump ***** rating **** *Wario: power ***** speed * jump ** rating *** *Yoshi: power ** speed **** jump ***** rating **** *Peach: power * speed *** jump *** rating *** *Toad: power * speed **** jump *** rating ** Stats For Hidden Characters *Waluigi: power ** speed *** jump**** rating *** *Daisy: power *** speed *** jump **** rating **** *Birdo: power *** speed **** jump ** rating *** *Donkey Kong: power ***** speed *** jump ** rating **** Stages Old Stages *World 1 (race, battle) *Dino Dino Jungle (race) *75M (battle) *25M (battle) *Yoshi's Story (battle) New Stages *Crystal Cave (race) *Mushroom Kingdom (race) *Shadow Island (battle) *Master Palace (race) *Technician Reports (race, battle) *Reverberate Shadows (race, battle) *Rexorton Yiof Hexen (race, battle) *Bowser's Castle (race, battle) *Great Palace (race) *Battle Field (battle) Restaraunts *McDonald's Raceway (race) *Burger King Battle Station (battle) *Taco Bell Drive Thru (race) Hidden Stages Darkened Stages *Kane's Dam (race, battle) *Shatter's Lair (battle) *Glant's Pyramid (race) *Tlair's Cave (battle) *Jain-Bain Lane (race) *Fatal Territory (race, battle) *Zeneet Deor Ueni ex (race, battle) Paintings *Mario Painting (race, battle) *Luigi Painting (race, battle) *Wario Painting (race, battle) *Waluigi Painting (race, battle) *Bowser Painting (battle) Castles *Oiram's Castle (race, battle) *Igiul's Castle (race, battle) *Final Castle (race) Side Story Meteors of Darkness are raiding the mushroom kingdom, evil is being cast unto Peach's castle and ShadowReavers revived; darkness will take over the world if these conditions continue; it is Eternal Darkness, and only Mario can stop it. Platinum Stars * After World 6 the player must go into Sidestory mode go to Star World 2 there is a crate to the left of the screen at the start so break it. Ultimate Moves *Mario: Fire Destruction *Luigi: Thunder Death *Yoshi: Egg Explosion *Peach: Vegetable Fever *Toad: Mushroom Earthquake *Wario: Extreme Punch Ultimate Moves (hidden characters) *Waluigi: Darkness Kill *Birdo: Vacuum Chomp *Donkey Kong: Barrel Cannon *Daisy: Flower Icicle Category:Fanon Category:Games